Primal need
by MontShandy
Summary: Deleted scene from 4.19 part 1.


Note: This scene goes with episode 4.19. I'm assuming that Shandy has moved on to the next level. Though I would love for Mr. Duff to give us some serious Shandy and let us know where they stand. Fanfic can only do so much.

I don't own them but I love them. Thanks Mr. Duff. And a special thanks to Mary McDonnell and Tony Denison for making them come to life.

Sharon walked into her condo exhausted. This case was a nightmare. Dealing with the past was never fun especially when it's a dirty one. And dealing with a lawyer like Goldman reminded her of Jack and that was never good. She slipped off her heals and and sank into her couch. Her fingers pressed to the sides of the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure how long she sat there when she heard a familiar knock on her door. She opened it to find Andy leaning against the wall holding up a bag.

"You ran out of there before I could ask about dinner. Or in this case a mid night snack"

Sharon smiled and pulled Andy to her by his lapels and kissed him.

"My hero." she whispered as she nuzzled into him. Oh she could stay like this forever. Andy wrapped his arms around her and just held her, smelling the last few faint whiffs of her shampoo. He used his foot to close the door and placed a kiss on her hair line. Right then both their stomachs growled loudly. They both giggled and walked to her dining room table.

" Why don't we just eat out of the containers. This way you won't have dishes to deal with. I even grabbed utensils." Andy suggested. Sharon smiled at him.

" Do you ever get tired of being such a perfect boyfriend?"

"Nah. That smile makes it worth it everytime."

They sat down to eat and chit chat about their day. Andy starting making fun of Goldman and had Sharon laughing until she snorted.

"Stop! My cheeks are hurting." Sharon giggled. She needed this. A little bit of normalcy in at the end of an abnormal day.

As Andy put dinner away he asked "So ? Rusty out with Gus? He didn't come out while we were eating so he can't be home. That boy has the nose of a bloodhound when it comes to food."

Sharon giggled "Your right , he's not home. Late night study group at school and he's staying there at the dorm."

" Good." With that he pulled Sharon and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She took the hint and slid her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Andy helped take it off and then went back to unbuttoning her blouse. They continued to undress each other as they walked back to her room. When they fell onto her bed they stopped and looked at each other. There was a fire in their eyes. They understood that this was more about release than love. It was about letting go the horror of a dead child. They began again. Hands and lips roaming. In each other's arms they could be freed of the stress of their day.

They laid there intertwined. Catching their respective breaths. Both hearts pounding.

"Wow...I...didn't...think...we...could...still...do...that." Sharon said between breaths.

"Yeah...that...was...awesome." Andy breathed.

After they had calmed down a little bit they continued to talk.

" It's way late. I should get going." Andy said though he didn't mean it.

" No you don't. You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you go." Sharon didn't want Andy to leave. She was comfortable and satiated and had no intention of moving.

"Aye aye Captain" Andy tighten his hold on Sharon. He didn't want to leave. Even though they had shared a bed only a few times, it felt so natural. And he couldn't deny that he slept a lot better with her than on his own. And though he didn't it was the same way with her.

Sharon was surprised how easy it was to share a bed with Andy. And she found herself more rested the few mornings she had awoken in his arms. She needed that rest if she was going to finally solve the greatest mystery in LAPD history and wipe that blemish off the departments books.

" I'll set my alarm for us." Sharon said. She suddenly remembered her phone was in the living room. "Damn it. My phone is in the living room."

" Mine is in my jacket which I think is in the hall? I can't remember I was distracted by a beautiful woman."

"Oh really. Distracted?"

"OK more like entranced."

"Uh-huh. Well one of us has to move."

"I don't wanna." Andy said like a child and tightened his grip on Sharon.

"I know. I don't want to either. But I promise I'll be right back." She quickly kissed his lips and got out of bed. She put on her robe and went to the living room. As she grabbed her phone and turned. She saw the trail of clothes leading to her bedroom and smiled. What they did tonight wasn't making love. It was more primal, a basic need to feel good and release. There were nights when she was with Jack that she had the same need after a bad case but could never act on it because he didn't understand and he would have taken it the wrong way. He would then expect it. Andy understood. He had that same need. It was nice.

"Sharon?" Andy called from the bedroom. She snapped out of her reverie and grabbed his phone as well and then continued picking up clothes as she made her way back to the room. As she made her way into the bedroom, her arms full of clothing and a cellphones in her hand.

"Oh my God let me help you." he grabbed some of his clothes and his phone.

"Thanks."

"You know you could have left the clothes till the morning." Andy smirked as he folded his clothes and placed them on the side chair.

"You know I couldn't."

They giggled together. And got into bed. Sharon set the alarm on her phone and snuggled into Andy.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"For what?"

"For dinner, for dessert" she said with a smirk, "for understanding, for taking care of me, just for everything."

"Well it's cases like these when we need each other the most. I'm thankful I have you. I love you Sharon."

"I love you too."

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts.


End file.
